Opposés
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Vanitas est un prince pas comme les autres, il fera la rencontre d'un garçon des rues, Ventus, qui lui aussi est spécial aux yeux de celui-ci... Mais jusqu'à où cela pourra-t-il les mener? Yaoi! Homohobe passez votre chemin. Couple VenVan.
1. Chapter 01

**Disclaimers: Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Square.**

**Couples YAOI! VanVen plus précisement. Homophobe passez votre chemin.**

* * *

Opposés ~ Chapitre 01

Le château se dressait majestueusement sur la grande ville moyen âgeuse. Dans le palais royal, un enfant. Il s'ennuyait, personne ne voulait jouer avec lui, trop exécrable... Le garçon possédait des cheveux noirs d'ébènes et ses yeux dorés fixaient le paysage extérieur. L'ennuie est le pire ennemie de tous, enfin, personne n'y pouvait rien, ou presque. Le jeune prince avait vraiment l'intention de faire regretter cette ennuie sur les servants et aux autres personnes ne s'étant pas occupés de lui.

Soudain il remarqua que le portail pour les servants de la ville était ouvert, c'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. Cela le fit sourire, tant pis pour eux puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire d'intéressant, il allait s'occuper de son ennuie tout seul. Il se faufila hors de sa chambre dans le grand couloir de couleur crépusculaire. Il faisait sombre puisque de grands rideaux noirs couvraient les vitres propres comme un sous neufs. Il y avait beaucoup de sculpture et de tableau, c'était pareille dans chaque couloirs du premier étage. Personne en vue, il s'avança sans crainte jusqu'au escalier menant au rez de chaussée. Là, l'enfant examina les environs, un des servants passa, pas n'importe lequelle, le chef en personne : Ansem. Le garçon avait toujours trouvé sa couleur de cheveux platine extrêmement intrigante et bizarre. L'homme s'arrêta un moment regardant là où se trouvait le jeunot, il faut croire que ce garnement se cachait bien, sans dire un mot il s'en alla.

Le passage enfin libre il sortit en courant vers le portail. Enfin, il était libre, ou plutôt hors du château. Au début, c'était le grand luxe : des établissements tous chic, le prince ne trouvait pas cela vraiment passionnant, il voulait voir quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Dès qu'il vit une rue peu commune –soit un peu moins riche- il s'y avança. À force de marcher sur des chemin hasardeus, il se retrouva dans des recoins peu ordinaire pour lui, donc des endroits salles et pauvres. Le garçon sourit, il y avait peu de gens comparé à l'autre partie de la ville. Sûrement que tous ces "insectes" devaient servir des grands nobles. Il sourit en pensant à sa supériorité. Soudain un enfant de son âge le bouscula, il allait si vite que le petit noble remarqua à peine des cheveux blonds en bataille, un blond magnifique, pratiquement majestueux, doré comme le soleil.

Le garçon blond continua sa course en serrant quelque chose enfouie dans un linge contre sa poitrine. Le prince se sentit vexé de cette indifférence totale venant d'un simple microbe. Il tourna sa tête vers le fuyard, il voulu le poursuivre mais voyant qu'il était déjà loin dans le décor, il abandonna tout de suite. Une idée, ou un avertissement, apparu dans l'esprit de sa petite majesté : les gens qui poussent des riches c'est seulement pour voler leur objet de valeur ou même de l'or ! Il tripota ses vêtements cherchant sur lui tout objet manquant, et effectivement il lui manquait un bracelet qui comptait au moins un milliard d'or. Fou de rage il s'élança à la poursuite du petit _voleur_.

Le crépuscule faisait une apparition digne d'un roi d'un entre-chemin de deux choses radicalement différents, l'enfant roi avait parcouru pendant longtemps les rues infâmes et toujours aucune trace du beau inconnu blond. Son regard se fixa vers une vielle bâtisse d'une ou deux salles avec plein de trou présent dans la toiture. Sans savoir pourquoi le prince se dirigea vers ce qu'il considérait comme une simple cabane à jouer. Là, il était là, l'enfant blond. Le jeune garçon au regard doré le retourna par le bras. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, le garçon de sang royal vit les yeux bleus comme le ciel, des yeux doux plein d'espoir, de gentillesse et surtout de peur. Tous deux remarquèrent leurs différences, tout en eux était opposé, et sans savoir pourquoi ils se sentaient attirer irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre. Enfin celui au cheveux noirs se décida d'agir « -Où... Où est mon bracelet ? J'y tiens alors rends le moi !

-Qu... quelle br... bracelet ? Je n'ai rien volé. Je vous en supplie, messire, laissez moi tranquille.

-Menteur, je l'ai perdu quand je me suis cogné, non, quand tu m'as bousculé !

-Je vous en prie ! » Dit-il en mettant son bras libre devant sa figure. Le noble sentit l'enfant trembler, il n'avait pas l'air de mentir.« Je te lâche à une condition! Si, et seulement si, tu m'aides à retrouver mon bracelet ! » S'écria-t-il en obligeant sa victime à le regarder. Justement celui-ci acquiesça d'un petit hochement de la tête.

Ils marchaient sur les routes mal éclairées du bidon ville, cette fois les cabanes étaient allumées par une unique lumière dans chacune d'entre elles. Le prince ne supportait plus le silence planait entre lui et son "prisonnier", « Alors comment trouves-tu le prince?... Et sa famille bien sûr ? ». Il attendait impatiemment la réponse du moins que rien.

« -Hé bien, je ne les ai jamais vu, mais il paraît que se sont des vampires, qu'ils sont affreux et horribles. Enfin ce ne sont que des rumeurs... Dit-il plus doucement.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui...

-... Vanitas, c'est mon nom mais appelles moi Van. Ok !? »

Le doux visage du blond le fixa avant de sourire et de répondre tendrement : « Moi, c'est Ventus mais tout le monde m'appelle Ven. ». Pour la première fois le sombre garçon s'ouvrait à quelqu'un, et sourit doucement pour rassurer cette personne qui faisait battre plus fort son cœur. Soudain les yeux de Van remarquèrent un objet, au sol, illuminé par les étoiles. « Là mon bracelet ! » Hurla-t-il. Il le ramassa à toute vitesse suivit de son compagnon.

« -On la retrouvait, super !

-Oui, maintenant je rentre chez moi.

-Quoi, déjà ? » Répondit le blond triste de cette nouvelle, comme si on l'abandonnait.

Sans répondre à là question qu'il jugeait trop stupide l'enfant roi tourna les talons, il essayait de se convaincre d'oublier le garçon, un garçon nommé Ven, totalement opposé à lui. Rien ne pouvait les rassembler alors pourquoi s'inquiéter pour un simple gamin des rues ? Pourquoi il ressentait une haine envers lui-même, avant de la rejeter sur l'enfant qui le regardait tristement partir ? Il ne savait pas, il s'auto-persuadait que c'était sa faute, oui, la sienne.

Sans savoir comment il revint automatiquement au portail l'ayant laisser libre une journée de sa vie. Il décida de le refermer, mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit, pourquoi ne pas casser la fermeture pour pouvoir sortir quand il le voulait. Ah, c'était un plan parfait pour le jeune esprit tordu. Et peut-être qu'il pourra le revoir.

Comme à son départ il arriva dans sa chambre sans alerter personne. Un servant toqua à la porte quelques minutes après son entré.

« -Jeune maître votre père vous demande.

-Bien j'arrive tout de suite »

Le servant partit sans laisser une trace de sa présence. Le prince se changea, il ne fallait surtout pas que son père découvre sa fugue qui va se répéter le plus souvent que possible. Maintenant c'était à son tour de cogner une des portes de l'immense château. La voix de son père lui donna la permission de rentrer. Van se trouvait dans la salle de réception de son père, dans les bras de l'homme robuste, une jeune fille au cheveux noir et long. Les petits yeux bleus fixèrent le nouveau venu, et dans ces yeux des reflets sanglants faisaient son apparition.

« -Vanitas, je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée.

-Je m'ennuyais alors je me suis caché.

-Je vois, tu devrais manger, Xion c'est régalée avec le nouveau servant. Ansem !

-Oui maître Xehanort. »

Van fit un petit bon, Ansem était loin d'être un humain, ou du moins normal, il agissait comme une ombre, toujours à apparaître ou disparaître sans prévenir, obéissant docilement au roi Xehanort. Un vampire comme le disait les rumeurs de Ven. Lui et tout sa famille, dont Vanitas et sa « magnifique » petite sœur qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Un servant rentra pour servir le thé, mais dès qu'il fut près de son roi, il poussa un cri. Devant lui, gisait un corps, un de ses collègues. Il voulu se retourner et fuir mais il se fit attrapé et plaqué au sol avant de sentir des crocs se planter dans son cou chaud. Il ne ressentit plus rien quelque minutes plus tard. Il accompagnait désormais ses autres camarades. Le roi souri, le sombre garçon examina son père. De grande taille, à la chevelure argentée et aux yeux ambres comme son fils.

« -Ansem surveille pendant quelques jours le prince, c'est bientôt son anniversaire n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien majesté. »

Van comprenait ce que cela voulait dire, plus de sortie clandestine pendant une semaine. Plus de Ventus. Mais il le savait, il se rencontrerait encore, et personne ne pourra empêcher cela.

* * *

Voilà mon premier chapitre de cette petite histoire. Je sais, c'est pas un long texte et leur rencontre n'est pas longue non plus. Mais j'éspére quand même que vous avez aimé.

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages apparaissant ne sont as à moi, mais l'histoire elle l'est.

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas de vrai contenu yaoi (enfin peut être à la fin) mais je rappelle que ma fic est yaoi du VenVan ok ^^**_

_résumé chap précédent: Vanitas, un prince vampire, c'est échappé du chateau pour la première fois et, lors de sa promenade, il rencontre un garçon des rues qui lui est totalement opposé. Alors qu'il ne pourra peut être plus voir Ventus, il souhaite le revoir au plus vite._

* * *

O_pposés_ ~ _Chapter 02_

Trois long jours étaient passés, trois jours d'ennuis et pourtant des milliers de pensée pour le garçon aux cheveux noirs l'avaient traversé. Ventus marcha dans la rue illuminé de richesse et de joie. Il n'avait rien contre les riches, loin de là, c'est juste qu'il rêvait de ce que chaque personne habitant dans ces quartiers possédait .. une famille ou au moins un être à aimer. Il faisait froid, très froid, mais le blond avait l'habitude... de la chaleur de l'été, des bourrasques d'automne, de la froideur de l'hiver et la douce fraîcheur du printemps. Comme il aurait voulu naître au printemps et non en hiver ! Mais cela, personne ne pouvait le changer.

Il traversa des rues luxueuses et sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouvait devant le palais royal. _Pourquoi ce palais ?_ se demanda-t-il. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, et quelque chose l'attirer, mais quoi ? Une larme tomba sur son front, la main fébrile osa toucher le liquide. De manière intuitive le jeune garçon leva sa tête vers le ciel, et le ciel pleurait. Le vent souffla en accentuant la froideur des larmes du ciel. Ventus voulu pleurer avec eux, mais il se résigna rapidement, pensant qu'il n'en était pas digne.

Une demi-heure était passé avant que le garçon arriva dans son lieu de travaille, il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que la voix de la supérieur résonna dans la cuisine. Le blond baissa la tête, apeuré de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, tandis qu'elle se faisait ventilé par d'autres servants aussi effrayé que le plus jeune, elle pu enfin dire :

« -Que fait une ordure pareille dans ma cuisine ? » Dit-elle écœuré de voir Ven trompé jusqu'aux os et aux chaussures boueuses.

« -Je suis désolé Miss Treyman, je...

-Je ne veux pas de tes explications ! Vas te changer et surtout évite de salir le planché ! »

Sans rien répondre il obéit, depuis qu'elle était là, Ventus vivait un enfer perpétuelle. Cette méchante marâtre voulait qu'une de ses filles épouse le fils du propriétaire des lieux, un dénommé Terra. Enfin, le blondinet n'avait pas à se mêler ou à se préoccuper des affaires de ce cas très courant dans les rangs noble, il avait d'abord ses problèmes.

Aujourd'hui il y avait plein d'agitation dans le manoir, soi-disant qu'un inviter spéciale arriverait, et cette après-midi même. Lui aussi devait s'activer, s'il souhaitait être payer à la fin du mois. Rare ce qui essayait de mettre plein la vue et de jouer le gros jeu face à leur employé, de toute façon il n'y aurait jamais d'augmentation.

10 heures, et il ne voyait plus rien tellement que la pile de linge dans ses bras augmenter : d'abords les rideaux, les nappes, les serviettes et toutes choses de ce genre puis le linge des filles de celle que tout le monde appelait _supérieur,_ -soit Miss Treyman-, sans oublier son propre linge, puis le linge du maître de la maison et enfin celui de son fils. Ventus déposa le tas dans la lingerie où des femmes soupiraient à la vue de cette nouvelle corvée. Ventus les regardait toutes fatiguées et malade. C'était l'hiver personne n'échappait à cette période horrible, où le front brûle, où le sang bouillonne, où les corps deviennent maladroit, où l'esprit ne sait plus rien et que le travaille achève les pauvres restes de ce qu'on peut appeler _Humain_.

11 heure 30, Ventus travaillait durement, il devait nettoyer une tâche existant depuis plus longtemps que son arrivé, on peut même dire avant sa naissance. Soudain, il remarqua qu'un personne était assis à côté de lui, il regardait le blond frottait doucement, ce qui n'avait aucun effet, ils étaient perdu tout deux dans leurs pensé. Quand le plus grand prit conscience que l'enfant des rues le fixait il se recula en disant :

« Désolé, je t'ai fait peur ? »

En guise de réponse Ventus lui hocha la tête de droite à gauche, puis un nouveau silence s'installa. Ils se sentirent mal à l'aise, comme si un mur les séparait et qu'il fallait qu'un des deux ouvre la porte qui les séparait. L'adolescent décida de faire le premier pas.

« -Tu travailles depuis longtemps ici ?

-Non. » Répondit Ventus, sans lâcher la tâche des yeux. « Cela ne fait que deux ans messire. »

L'homme fit des yeux ronds, le blond sentit que l'atmosphère changeait alors il osa regarder l'inconnue. C'était un adolescent à la voix déjà mure, il avait des cheveux bruns et court, dont ses mèches encadrait son visage et les autres se retrouvaient rapatrié vers l'arrière. Ses yeux marrons avaient une lueur plus sombre que ceux de Ventus, Son corps était musculeux comparé au jeune servant qui n'était qu'un enfant fragile.

« - Deux ans ? C'est pas possible. Tes parents sont vraiment cruelle de t'envoyer travailler !

-Ils sont morts. » Coupa l'enfant avant qu'il puisse continuer. « On vivait bien jusqu'à ce jour... Ils m'ont quitté. Ils étaient gentils avec moi, on riait souvent... Mais tout ça c'est terminer depuis le sacrifice. »

Encore une fois les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandir surtout lors des derniers mots : ''le sacrifice''. Un mot qui effrayé tout le monde, un mot signifiant la mort, rare ce qui en échappait. Il se mit à regarder droit devant lui, propulser par des innombrables pensées en liaisons avec ces onzes caractères..

« -... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mes parents m'appeler Ven, vous pouvez faire de même messire. »

À ce moment là une sorte de connexion c'était créée entre le maître et le servant. Les deux interlocuteurs se sourirent. « Moi c'est Terra » Ventus fut surpris, car cela signifier qu'il parlait avec le fils de son employé, du maître de ces lieux. Tout de suite il baissa des yeux et commença à bredouiller des « Désolé », « Excusez moi », « Je ne voulais pas ». En entendant cela Terra se mit à rire, et surpris, Ventus en fit de même (– le rire est très contagieux).

Quelques minutes étaient passées avant que leur fou rire s'arrête. Le plus âgé caressa la chevelure blonde, l'enfant apprécia ce geste d'affection.

« -Dîtes, messire Terra, pourquoi êtes-vous ici et non dans vos appartements ?

-Je n'avais pas envie d'y être. Hé Ven tu peux me tutoyer.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi donc ? Rien ne t'en empêche.

-Si, Miss Treyman le sait je vais être renvoyer, et avant d'avoir toucher mon salaire. Et si c'était votre père, je n'imagine même pas ce qui se passerait » Se lamenta le domestique.

Le jeune maître réfléchit à un moyen de changer l'avis du jeune garçon à côté de lui. Il voulait vraiment du fond du cœur être proche de Ventus, comme... comme... « Comme un frère ! » Articula subitement le brun. Ven ne comprit pas l'intérêt de cette phrase puisque le contexte de la pensée de l'adolescent lui échappait. Terra tourna l'enfant vers lui en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal et annonça :

« -Je voudrais que tu agisses comme si j'étais ton frère ! »

Un moment d'une durée d'environ une minute s'écoula avant que le blond puisse répondre correctement alors que cette annonce l'avait un peu choqué.

« -Comment ? Je ne peux pas, de plus vous allez vous marier !

-Quoi ?! Mais avec qui ?

-Avec les filles de Miss Treyman, Javotte ou Anastasi. »

Le concerné se mit à rire aux éclats, mais cette fois son compagnon ne le suivit pas. Il se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal pour que son supérieur hiérarchique se ri de lui. Dès qu'il fut calmé, l'adolescent posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule la plus proche qu'il eu de Ven. Et le colla contre son torse habillé d'un simple T-shirt marron-orangé.

« Jamais je ne marierais avec elles. De plus mon père refuse que je m'unis avec elles, sous le prétexte qu'il refuse d'avoir des petits enfants aussi ''laid''. »

En entendant cela le blond leva la tête en peu plus vers le visage du brun, de manière à exprimer sa surprise. Terra trouva ce petit mouvement plutôt mignon et enfantin. Et encore une fois il trifouilla les cheveux du servant. Une horloge sonna, criant l'heure du déjeuné à tout les habitants ou employés de la demeure, le plus âgé se leva en premier, il entendait déjà son père l'appeler. Il sourit à l'enfant toujours au sol et fit un signe de la main avant de partir. Ventus pensa que c'était une drôle de rencontre... Il n'avait jamais croisé une personne aussi gentille, même pas lui. Lui qui l'avait laissé tomber dès que son objectif fut atteint. Vanitas !

Le déjeuner passé, tout le monde s'activa. Et vers deux heures de l'après midi une jeune fille avec des serviteurs se montra dans la hall. Ven arriva pour lui ôtait les accessoires superfétatoires à son avis. La demoiselle avait des cheveux bleus et courts, ses yeux étaient également du même bleus magnifiques. Tout était bleu sur elle, les habits et le parapluie aussi. Madame Treyman arriva et en voyant la noble elle prit un air de dégoût et de jalousie. Le maître des lieux suivit la dame et s'arrêta à côté d'elle. C'était la première fois que Ventus le voyait. Cet homme avait des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, sur son visage quelque cicatrice qui intrigué beaucoup le jeune garçon. Il se dirigea vers l'invité avec un petit sourire rassurant tout en exclamant.

« -Hé bien ma chère, nous ne vous attendions points. Mais c'est un honneur de recevoir votre visite.

-Hé bien merci, cela faisait longtemps. Je ne savais pas que vous attendiez un invité. Veuillez m'excuser pour cette intrusion. » Répondit la jeune fille avec tout le respect qu'elle pouvait montrer et d'un ton un peu désolé et mal à l'aise de son arrivé surprise.

Miss Treyman ne tarda pas longtemps avant de réclamer des explications. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le fils fasse aussi son apparition.

« Aqua, que fais-tu là ? » S'écria-t-il joyeusement. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire fin et sincère. Dans son regard on pouvait voir qu'elle était heureuse de revoir le jeune adolescent qui la prit sans hésiter dans ses bras. La jeune fille bleu ria lorsque l'héritier de la demeure la souleva, sans le vouloir Ventus fut jaloux de cette marque d'affection entre eux deux, entre deux personnes qui s'aiment, même si ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste l'amitié pouvait presque rendre le blond envieux. Le père souri tendrement en voyant cette scène, il se tourna vers la personne qui c'était installée dans sa maison depuis six longs mois, et présenta la jeune fille sous le nom d'Aqua. D'après lui elle était une noble très riche possédant beaucoup de pouvoir et de richesse mais le plus important fut qu'elle était une des amies d'enfance de Terra.

Le jeune garçon emmena la noble bleu dans le salon où se trouvait les deux filles de Miss Treyman. Même si les servants devaient les traiter comme des princesses aucun ne pouvaient voir en elles une seul trace de beauté ou de vertu royal qu'on entendait dans les conte de fée. Un servant supérieur attrapa Ven et lui demanda de servir, car plusieurs employés avaient du partir, trop malade pour servir l'invité tant attendu qui n'était toujours pas là et qui ne semblait pas arriver. Il s'approcha en espérant de ne pas être trop maladroit. Il déposa doucement les récipient contenant des liquides rouges, et blanc pour les plus jeune. La brune des jumelles réclama que Ventus la sert du liquide rouge gardait par une bouteille verte. Le blond remarqua que les deux poux étaient jalouses et exécrables devant l'invitée surprise tandis que le grand brun faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien. Concentré sur leur expression le jeune servant ne remarqua pas qu'il rata le verre et versa sur la robe verte de Javotte qui hurla quant elle senti qu'elle était mouillé. Tout le monde fit un bond de frayeur, alors que la victime se leva énervé.

« Maman regarde ce qu'il m'a fait. » Cria-t-elle de tout son souffle. « Il a fait exprès, je veux qu'il soit puni ! » En réponse à ses paroles la mère se leva et donna une giffle au jeune garçon qui lâcha la bouteille qui déversa le liquide sur le beau tapis devenu impur. Terra se jeta sur le corps du blondinet, et le releva en le serrant contre son buste, tout en jetant un regard de défis à la dame. Aqua ne comprit pourquoi on avait frappé un enfant de la sorte, elle aida le brun a relever le battu et ils l'assirent à côté d'eux. Celui au T-shirt orangé resta debout et devant la victime pour éviter que la supérieur s'attaque encore une fois à lui. Le maître de la demeure se leva et demanda pourquoi la vielle harpie avait fait cela, celle-ci répondu qu'il fallait donner une bonne correction à ce servant pour qu'il comprenne son erreur et son infériorité alors que la jeune fille bleu se leva et partit plus loin avec Ventus.

L'air frais et encore humide par la pluie qui venait de s'arrêter, frottait les joues brûlantes du blondinet surtout celle qui avait été giflé.

« Pourquoi vous me protégez ? » Demanda-il intrigué par l'envie de savoir la réponse. Elle se mit à sourire doucement pour réconforter l'enfant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait frapper un être aussi petit avec une un tel sang froid. Elle caressa la joue la plus rouge et répondit qu'on ne devait pas frapper un enfant, quel qui soit. À ces paroles les yeux de Ven se remplit d'une joie inexplicable, pensant que, alors, lui aussi était peut être un peu important pour le monde, au moins pour une personne.

Quelques minutes plus tard Terra arriva avec une veste et celle d'Aqua dans ses mains, il les mit sur les épaules des deux personnes qui étaient resté dehors depuis plus de cinq minutes. Ven se sentit un peu honteux, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple servant il ne s'était pas préoccupé du bien être de ces personnes supérieurs. Pourtant les deux personnes dites supérieur n'en prenaient pas vraiment attention à eux mais à cet enfant confronté au destin. Finalement la journée se finit, pour le jeune Ventus, accompagné des deux nobles qui voulaient à tout prix être plus proche de celui-ci. C'était comme un lien qui c'était créé entre eux trois, comme si tous les trois faisaient partis d'un même groupe et peut être, plus tard... d'une famille ?!

Ventus se réveilla dans sa petite cabane comme l'appelait si bien Vanitas, et étrangement il avait encore rêvé de lui. Comme toutes les autres nuits depuis leurs rencontres. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite table où se trouvait du pain qu'il avait réussi à prendre dans la cuisine du manoir avant de partir, ce qui était rare. Il le grignota doucement pour savourer la nourriture, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant le ciel magnifiquement bleu comme ses yeux. Mais quand il repensa à la scène de la veille un sentiment d'inquiétude l'envahit, il savait qu'il n'allait pas être renvoyé de suite. De toute façon ce serait stupide de renvoyer tout les servants par un coup de tête.

Ce jour là aussi il se rendit devant le palais royal, sans savoir pourquoi. Il y avait juste quelque chose qui l'attirait, son regard se posa sur une des grandes vitre teintés pour l'extérieur pour que les gens de dehors ne voient rien de l'intérieur mais ceux qui y sont peuvent tout voir. Il senti son cœur battre plus vite, il avait l'impression qu'on le fixait, mais que cette personne était spéciale pour lui. Ne sachant que faire, il se décida à foncer au manoir pour travailler.

Ventus évita de se faire repairé par la patronne de peur qu'elle le frappe comme la dernière fois. Mais même pas une heure que le blond avait commencé à travailler qu'elle avait réussi à mettre ses griffes sur l'enfant. Elle averti que son temps était compté dans cette maison, comme le douter le garçon des rues. Pendant la mâtiné Ven rangea les belles assiettes qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine, sortit pour un soi-disant invité qui n'était pas venu et qui avaient été utilisées pour la jeune fille bleu. Heureusement pour lui il ne risquait pas de rencontrer Terra dans la cuisine, et il espérait y rester jusqu'à qu'il soit renvoyé. Ce midi il y avait peu de travaille, puisque tout le monde c'était dépêché de terminé de tout ranger. Terra était rester dans sa chambre et refusé que la famille Treyman s'approche de lui. Le maître des lieux avait passer sa journée à parler avec la marâtre et lui aussi s'était enfermé dans son bureau travaillant toute la demie-journée.

Ventus sortit la poubelle lors du déjeuner, il dut faire plusieurs allé et retour, car les poubelles se trouvaient dans une ruelle plus loin du manoir. Ce serait impropre et sale d'avoir les poubelles devant leur chez-soit, c'est plus simple de crier que les rues pauvres étaient sales et invivables. Alors que cela était causé par leur propre déchet. Enfin c'est ce que pensait le jeune servant, fatigué par le froid et la lourdeur des sacs qu'il transportait. Il dut sortir un énorme sac contenant un déchet vraiment plus lourd que tous les autres qu'il avait déjà porté. Au bout de la rue, Ven tomba au sol épuisé par la charge. Il remarqua que sans le faire exprès il avait troué le sachet, ainsi il pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait du tapis où le liquide rouge c'était déversé le veille. Le blondinet baissa la tête et des fines larmes s'écoula sur sa peau pâle, il était effrayé en pensant au passé, mais aussi au futur qui l'attendait. Soudain il sentit un tissu très doux se frotter contre son visage pour faire disparaître le liquide transparent. En relevant la tête, deux êtres opposés se retrouvaient subitement proche l'un de l'autre, leur lèvre un peu trop proche pour ne pas être hypnotiser l'une de l'autre. Un sourire narquois se forma sur les séduisantes lèvres rosés de l'autre garçon.

« Yo, Ventus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu travailles là ? » Demanda le noble garçon.

« Oui, je sort les poubelles. » Répondit le garçon des rues en fixant le sol quant il sentit ses joues devenir un peu rosé.

« Alors laisse tomber cette corvées et vient avec moi, on va sortir ensemble.

-Sor... Sortir ?! Mais je ne peux pas je dois... » Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit sa patronne, de toute façon il ne restait plus beaucoup de jour, en fait son dernier jour tombé sur ce jour si important pour lui. Il se disait que cela ne servait plus à rien de suivre les ordres puisque bientôt il n'en aura plus. « D'accord mais je dois rentrer avant seize heure, c'est okay ? Vanitas. » Vani sourit et acquiesça cette condition. Le jeune prince emmena le servant loin de cet endroit, de ce quartier, et le plus important est qu'il était à lui toute l'après-midi, seulement à lui. À cette pensée, Vanitas se mit à sourire, heureux de pouvoir contrôler ce garçon qui l'attirait tant, heureux que pour ces quelques heures Ventus lui appartenait.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre, je sais qu'il y a pas eu beaucoup de Vanitas dans ce chap, mais je devais le faire, vous serez pourquoi plus tard :).

Ne vous inquiéter pas le chapitre qui va suivre sera à la hauteur de vos éspérances.

**Merci d'avoir lu et un petit review svp.=D**


End file.
